dbzhighschool
by mckimmie
Summary: CHAPTER 3 ! has been posted!vb ccg k18, haii everyone, this is my first fanfict. it's about dbz going through highschool hell , i hope you'll like it
1. first day at school

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, nether the characters(sniff), blablabla, but I DO own..ehm.. what do I own?.... ehm. this computer, my live, my. my. ah forget it  
  
Summary: this is a highschoolfic ^_^, with b/v, g/cc and k/18 trying to go through highschool hell  
  
Author ..:haaiii everyone, this is my first fanfic, ehm. actually not. my first one was a chat box scene of the dbz gang, but somebody reviewed that it was wrong, and it is not a story, and dat i'll be lucky if no one reported about it, and that kind of stuff. But this IS a story now. If you see some bad grammar.. I'm dutch, can't help it. Enjoy my fanfiction!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BEEEP  
  
What the.? Bulma immediately sat up in her bed, and grabbed the clock roughly. Man, can't I have a good night sleep around here...O_o 8 o'clock!!!!!! Man, only 15 minutes till school starts!  
  
Bulma jumps out out bed, quickly changed herself and flew down off the stairs. Bunny briefs looked up to her hyperactive daughter:' oh dear, sweetheart, why are you in a hurry?' HAi, mom, no time mom, gotta go! Bulma said. ' But bulma dear, why won't you relax a little. Here, have a cup of tea  
  
Mooom, really, I'm almost late for school!! I don't have time for this!  
  
Oh dear, hurry up bulma, you don't want to be late on your first schoolday!  
  
'bye' bulma hurried out of the door and bump into her dad. 'sorry dad, gotta go, bye', and flew out of the frontdoor. 'oh my, Kids are growing up so quickly, I hardly ever see her. What do you think, kittie??' and padded the little cat on his shoulder.  
  
.........  
  
"Okay class, we have a new student! Her name is bulma and cause it's her first day here at school, please be nice to her. Ok, just sit next to chichi" while he pointed to a black haired girl at the third row.  
  
Bulma walked to her chair. 'Hey, nice to meet you!' Said the chichi next to her. "Hai" responded bulma. "So, are you a little excited of your first day at school here?' uhm.. A little, I don't know anyone here" Oke, I'll introduce you then to my friends then," she looked at the blond girl next to chichi": this is 18, kinda weird name, so we call her Juu" Hai Juu" said bulma. "hai" responded juu in a monotone voice. 'Don't mind her" whispered chichi to bulma, "she's always like that to everyone".  
  
And then she turned to the two boys behind her, "and they are Goku, and Vegeta. "heyya, what's up? Said goku with that famous son smile." I'm fine, thanks!" Then see looked at Vegeta, he hasn't greeted her at all. " hai vegeta" bulma said to him. "hey" vegeta said with sarcasms. " I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like him" thought bulma  
  
"Don't mind him ether, he's always grumpy." Whispered chichi to bulma. " I heard that". "Good, then you know." Hehe, come on guys" goku said "by the way, where is krillen?"  
  
"He has probably overslept, again." Juu said with rolling her eyes. At that moment the door slammed open with a veryveryvery tired krilin in the doorway. "sooo, guess you decide to join us? Isn't it right?? Said miss blasing (( that's the name of the teacher, I choose this cause I had a German teacher with the same last name and I HATE her, sooooo that's why ^_^)  
  
"Sorry, miss blasing, i forgot to set my alarm clock, and my bike tie was flat, and and and.. " Forget the excuses!, just site down, and I'll discus this with later, AFTER school!. " oh damn, not again!" wined krillen and walked to his chair next to juu's.  
  
"You really should stop those excuses, you know! "said Juu. " But It's true"said the short guy "yeahyeah whatever, by the way, meet bulma. Bulma, krillen, krillen bulma. "hai" "heey".  
  
"Would you please lower your volume out there ????" blasing said. Oke, we will continue on page 126, open your workbooks and make 20 22 23 24 til 32.  
  
"Boo" "that's torture" "you can't make us!!" came from the class.  
  
"Yes I can, who doesn't get to work this instant, has detention!! "  
  
Bulma: "this is going to be a looooong hour"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ aaah poor bulma,  
  
what do you think, I know I know, it's my first sooo. I'll never become some famous writer (don't even wanna be one).. Pleeeeease don't go hard with the reviews. Nooo, better-( give me tips, that will be useful. But if you do like my fanfict (and that, I think, is a really small change) ehm.I'll would be very happy ^_^ 


	2. the cafeteria

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I just don't (sniff, this world is soooo cruel)  
  
Author's note: hey ya people, it's me again. So, I decided to continue the fict after all ^_^. By the way: THNX princes Bulma! That review really brighten up my day.  
  
Dbzhighschool Chapter 2: the cafeteria  
  
"I'm glad that I'm out of that horrible place, Blasing is really strict" said bulma while the gang was walking to the cafeteria. "yeah, me to, I can't believe why she has every decided to teach children stuff, she hates them" respond chichi.  
  
"I know, lives just not fair!" said krillen to them. "Why oh why do I always get detention?!  
  
"Cause you're always late, doh" Juu said. "I can't help it! I sleep so deeply that I don't notice the alarm clock!"  
  
" Ah come on you people" said Goku. "It can't be as bad as all that" "It IS bad, do you know what she make us do there at detention?! It's torture, pure torture!  
  
"Ah shut up baldy, your irritating whining is giving me a head ache!" said vegeta.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When the entered the cafeteria, they took place at a table. Goku immediately went to get a plate, followed by the rest. Bulma was stunned when she saw the amount of food that Goku put on his plate. "Wow, you are hungry" said Bulma while looking. "yep, I'm a big fan of food" he said and immediately looked what else he could place on his plate. Bulma just took 3 slices of pizza and returned to her seat. Chichi, Juu and krillen followed her.  
  
Vegeta and goku came later with a lot of food. "you too?"said bulma to vegeta. He only responded with a grunt and sat down.  
  
"Have you heard, we are going to analyze frogs at biology" said Chichi while chatting to Juu and Bulma. "I think that's sad!" "What?? say Bulma, "you can't be serious. I'm NOT going to touch those things"  
  
"Afraid of a little froggy, women??" said vegeta "I'm not! Only I'm not going to analyze it, that's so disgusting" respond Bulma. "Weakling." said vegeta and began eating his lunch.  
  
"Whatever" said Bulma and turned her face to Juu and Chichi. "So Bulma, do you have a boyfriend?" said chichi. "Nop, I'm happy single and I'm proud of it, hahaha." Respond bulma, "and do you have one, Chichi?"  
  
"Ehm.." she blushed lightly, "yes, ehm. not yet really, but me and goku started dating." while she looked goku's way. He was still intensively eating his lunch.  
  
"you know" whispered chichi to bulma, "we haven't kissed yet." "That will come soon enough, you'll see" said Bulma with a smile. "and what about you, Juu?" "Nop"  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna get some more food" said Goku. "What?! You just eat a few tons of it?? Said bulma with a sweatdrup. "That?? That's only a snack, I'll be right back." Bulma still sat with disbelief. * His stomach is like a bottomless pit, how could he eat so much, without getting vet* Bulma thought. Then she noticed Vegeta staring at her, but then quickly looked away. *why is he staring at me?* she thought, but she turned back to friends to chat and forgot all about it.  
  
"Hey ya guys" a guy with black pointy hair said. "Hey Yamcha" said krillen to him. Both Vegeta and Juu glared at him with a evil look. "And who is this pretty lady here?" Yamcha asked. "This is Bulma, she's new here" said chichi. "Hi" said Bulma, blushing lightly.  
  
Goku returned to his seat:" oh man, they got some really great stuff out here, oh hey yamcha, how are ya?" I'm ok, especially with all those beautiful ladies out here" Juu, who still was giving him the evil look, grunted shortly.  
  
"So, somebody is a little grumpy here, isn't it?" Yamcha said. "I'm only grumpy cause some imbecile is in my sight, who happens to be you!" Juu responded. "Hehe, come on Juu, loosen up will ya" said Krillen with a nerveus voice. "Shut up shorty, it's between me and playboy here.  
  
"Ok, I see that I'm not really wanted here. I gotta go, bye!" and speeded away from the table.  
  
"Juu, can I ask you something" said bulma, "why is it that you are so angry at that guy?"  
  
"That imbecile used me a while ago. When we had.ehm. a relationship, I spotted him kissing with some other blond girl. I rather not talk about it"  
  
The sound of the bell filled the cafeteria. "But I haven't finished my lunch yet!" wined Goku. He stood up with a sad face and threw his lunch in the litter bin. "Which subject do we have now?" Asked bulma to Chichi.  
  
"Math" "I hope that it isn't one those strict teachers" said bulma. "he's ok, much better then Blasing." Responded chichi. "Fwew, god has heard my prays " responded bulma.  
  
"Guys, we really need to go now" Krillen said nervously. "ah, you're right, let's go!" By that, the gang walked out of the cafeteria ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
end note: personally, I think that this one is better then the last chapter, but that's my opinion. It's just as short as the first one, but I'll make it bigger.. I think. Please review, but if you see al lot of mistakes, please give some advice in your review! ^_^ ..:mckimmie:.. 


	3. msn talk

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz (so, there is the prove, YOU can't sue me. Whahhahahahah)  
  
Authors note: my third chapter,sorrysorry that I didn't update that fast.....anyways, This chapter takes place at the math class and the z gang's home's. So, I'm trying the best I can to make this chapter worth reading, I hope. ENJOY THA FICT.  
  
Dbz highschool Chapter 3: msntalk  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the math class:  
  
Bulma and Chichi sat on the second row, behind them Juu and Krillen, and then Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"We have a new face her, I see" Said the math teacher too Bulma. "Bulma Briefs, isn't it?" Bulma nodded "yes, it is"  
  
"Okay then, my name is Mr. Piccolo. If you want some help, you're free to ask."  
  
Bulma nodded again. *Chichi was right, he's ok. At least much better then Blasing.* she thought.  
  
"Ok class, you can make 34 till 38. You may talk to each other after, but not too loud."  
  
"So, what do you think about Bulma? She's pretty nice" asked Goku to Vegeta. "A loud-mouthed witch" "Ah come on, that's not nice. You haven't even talked to her" "So? I have a sixth sense for that" "Yeah yeah, you know what I think, I think you like her" said goku with a plagued voice. Vegeta immediately threw him an evil glare. "hehe, I'm just joking with ya" goku said nervously "good"  
  
Vegeta looked a little in Bulma's direction. *Yeah right, not in a lifetime. Although, she do looks nice..*He immediately looked away, *What the ..? How did that came here? I'm getting nuts!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the living room of the capsule-corporation: Bunny Briefs sat down on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea.  
  
"oh Bulma dear, how was your first day at school?" she asked at her daughter who just entered the living room. "It was great mom, I have made some new friends" respond Bulma. "So, and what about the teachers?" "Our English teacher miss Blasing is really strict, but our math teacher Mr. Piccolo is ok." "and have you met some cute boys today" said her mother with a little giggle in her voice  
  
"Mom!" wined bulma  
  
"What? As your mother, I have to right to know." Bunny said with a wink.  
  
Typical her mother, always want to know about her love live. Bulma smirked.  
  
"I'll tell you, someday. Now I have to make homework" by that, she walked to the stairs that leads to her room.  
  
"ok, dear" her mother said  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma's room:  
  
After Bulma finished her homework, she sat on bed and with her laptop on her lap. *Let's see, who is online* she thought. She started msn messenger and saw that a couple of people has added her at their contact-list. *It must be chichi, Juu and the guys* The had exchanged their hotmail addresses with each other. Bulma smiled and clicked by all of them on accept .  
  
Suddenly a chat-window popped on her computer screen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
..:chichi:..: HAAI bulma!!  
  
..:bulma:.. hey ya chichi, how are ya?  
  
..:chichi:.. couldn't be better, I just finished my homework, so I have all the time of the world :D  
  
..:bulma:.. yeah me too!  
  
..:chichi:.. allright!  
  
..:chichi:.. oh man, I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow, then we have that frog thing  
  
..:bulma:.. that analyze frog thing?  
  
..:chichi:.. yeah that  
  
..:bulma:.. me ether, so gross!  
  
~*"Bulma!!! Dinner time!" Bulma rolled her eyes and shouted back :" Be right down ,mom!" Then she turned her head to the screen *~  
  
..:bulma:.. sorry, but I have to go  
  
..:bulma:.. dinnertime ya know  
  
..:chichi:.. that early??  
  
..:bulma:.. yep  
  
..:chichi:.. okay then, cya later!  
  
..:bulma:.. byebye  
  
~..:bulma:.. is offline~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma closed the laptop and put it next to her. "Bulma! Are you coming yet?!"  
  
"Yes mom!" Bulma sighted, stood up and walked to the stairs  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At Chichi's house:  
  
Chichi sighed when Bulma signed off, she looked at her contact list. *damn, there's nobody to talk to now* She was about to go offline, when suddenly a window pop up. Chichi looked at the nickname... ..:let's eat :D:.. . She smirked * who oh who could it be*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ..:let's eat:.. hey ya chichi!!  
  
..:chichi:.. Hey goku, how are ya doing  
  
..:let's eat:.. I'm great!  
  
..:let's eat:.. a little hungry still ..:chichi:.. hahaha, Is there a time when you are not hungry???  
  
..:let's eat:.. ehm.............  
  
..:let's eat:.. Nop! :D, I loooove food.  
  
..:chichi:.. haha, I have noticed that!  
  
..:let's eat:.. ehm.... chichi.  
  
..:chichi:.. what is it??  
  
..:let's eat:.. ehm... I was wondering.... if you want to have a second date with me  
  
~* chichi couldn't believe her eyes, he wanted a date with her, AGAIN! She had a big smile of joy on her face and she continued typing*~  
  
..:chichi:.. of course! What have you in mind?  
  
..:let's eat:.. I dunno, cinema maybe, or.. I heard that the carnival is in town, what do you think?  
  
..:chichi:.. sounds great  
  
..:let's eat:.. okay then!! I still have to look what time is the best, I'll call ya then  
  
..:chichi:.. ok  
  
..:let's eat:.. that's settled then!  
  
..:let's eat:.. oh my grandfather is calling me for dinner  
  
..:let's eat:.. byebye  
  
..:chichi:.. okay, cya later!!  
  
~.:let's eat:.. is offline~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
chichi's hart was pounding the hole time, she still couldn't believe that he asked her out. Maybe this time, is a slight change that they would kiss. *oh my god, I'm nervous already* she thought and logged off herself. She turned her computer on standby and walked to the stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ authors note: so, what will happen the next time? Will goku kiss her, ^ _ ^ , and what will happen between vegeta and bulma??? Pleaaase review, and suggestions maybe 


End file.
